


The Way You Look At Him

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff Bingo, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unintentional Fond Looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Pidge and Matt stage an unplanned intervention of sorts.Prompt: Unintentional fond looks, romantic klance





	The Way You Look At Him

“You really need to be less obvious.”

 

Keith’s head shot up from where he had been looking down at the ends of the red scarf around his neck, though he kept a firm grasp on them. His eyes quickly lost their startled look and instead narrowed suspiciously at the two smartasses who took the seats at his table. 

 

“Ok 1: How did you know I was here? And 2: What do you mean?”

 

Pidge smirked at him. “I know everything.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. Matt chuckled in response and said, “She does know everything, but this time it was dumb luck. We -  _ ow, don’t kick me again, Katie, he didn’t believe that line anyway _ \- like this cafe too, you know. Especially the fall decor.” He gestured expansively to the windows from where they were seated outside, which showcased various displays of all things autumn, ranging from Halloween to Black Friday, and everything in between.

 

“It is pretty great,” Keith conceded. “But it still doesn’t explain what you mean by needing to be less obvious.”

 

Pidge gave him a look. “Your Titanic sized crush on Lance is what I mean. We all saw him give you that scarf last Christmas, and here you are smiling at it like it saved your life and carried you off into the sunset.  _ In public. Where people can see you, Keith.  _ Where’s your dignity?”

 

“Bold of you to assume he ever had any.”

 

“BUUUUUUURN,” sang Pidge as she high fived her brother gleefully. Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re not on ‘That 70’s Show,’ no matter how much you wish you were, you know.”

 

“True, but those are squad goals and you can’t deny it.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“That means he agrees,” Matt stage whispered, which gave him and Pidge a new fit of the giggles.

 

“Why am I even friends with you? Don’t answer that,” Keith said, effectively stopping the two menaces from teasing him further. He took the chance to keep talking while they pouted.

 

“And crush or no, I would be smiling at any present I got from anyone! I -” He swallowed and blushed, processing what he had just admitted. Nevertheless, he pressed on. “I. You know. I appreciate you guys. And your effort or whatever.”

 

This time, Matt was the one who sighed, but he waved for Pidge to respond to their friend. She complied.

 

“Look, Keith, we know that. But while you’ve smiled all dopily at every present you’ve ever gotten, you haven’t looked at anyone else with the same gooey expression. Just Lance. Unless there’s something you need to confess?” Pidge smirked. “Sorry Keith, but...I’m just not into you that way.” She reached over to pat his arm in a mockery of sympathy.

 

“You're the worst.”

 

Pidge just laughed. “Not so. Otherwise I would've told Lance about your crush forever ago. It's honestly disgusting how clueless he is to the dreamy looks you give him.”

 

Keith crossed his arms and glared. “It's not like I do it on purpose! It just kind of...happens.”

 

“Yeah, that makes it five million times worse. Get your shit together.”

 

Keith slouched in his seat, sending a half-hearted pleading look to Matt. Predictably, Matt sided with Pidge. Keith often wondered if they shared one huge brain.

 

“She's right, dude. You're not doing yourself any favors here, you know.”

 

“Stop pretending to be mature. I've known you for over half my life.”

 

“Your point is?” Matt grinned, showing off his teeth. Pidge snorted beside him.

 

“The point is, go away and stop bothering me. I'll see you guys later.” The small smile that accompanied the words belied the slightly harsh comment.

 

“All right, all right. We'll get some coffee and then be on our way. Come on, Ka -” Matt looked around, bewildered, before he finally spotted his sister holding the door of the cafe open and waving him over eagerly. He shook his head fondly and made his way to her, while Keith hid a smile in his cup of hot chocolate. He fiddled with his scarf absentmindedly.

 

Pidge and Matt received their coffees and started the walk home. Once they were out of Keith's hearing range, Matt spoke.

 

“Do you think we should have told him that Lance accidentally gazes at him too?”

 

“Nah. Eventually they'll look at each other at the same time and figure out the crush is mutual.”

 

“It's Lance and Keith, though. Even when they figure it out, they'll make it difficult. They might even pine more than ever somehow.”

 

“I know. But we'll deal with it when the time comes.”

 

“Eh, fair enough.”


End file.
